


Follow

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [99]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_prompts, Community: 10_prompts, Episode: s05e17 99 Problems, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leah and her followers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow

"Mallory, we need you to learn to pack salt rounds," Leah tells the girl.

"Why?" Mallory asks.

"Because salt repels demons," Leah explains.

Mallory nods. Leah smiles: her followers will do anything for her.


End file.
